Here We Go Again
by MorbidxJustice
Summary: Jake, Danny, Sara and Gabe have a few lighthearted moments, when suddenly a horrifying string of murders turns the crew all business and when Sara becomes the killers next target Gabe steps in. Rating may change.
1. Good Humor

FYI: It's been a while since this story has been active on I completely forgot about the entire account and with my computer messing up and AOL wanting to be a major.. well.. pain, it just completely slipped my mind for... a while. I don't remember the VampireHunter88 password nor do I remember the email address that was used. I had a beta reader before, Divamercury, but I dunno if this person is still around -Searches- Let me know if you are. Anyway, my new account is MorbidxJustice. Anything that was on VampHunter is on here now. Hopefully I'll stick around this time.

Disclaimer: Dont own 'em, might borrow 'em but dont own 'em.

A/N: I dont have anybody checking my writing so if mistakes are present, well, it's all my fault. Anybody looking for a proof reading job? Let me know:):):):)

A/N2: Danny might be a little out of character for a part of this but hey, I wanted some humor and Danny chasing Jake just seemed to make my muse happy so if ya wanna blame someone, blame her.

:NOTE: I'm almost 100 positive this will be a S/G thing because, well I'm totally insane and I think that they're perfect for each other. Also, there really isn't a specified time period for this fic...I only know it takes place sometime during the second season. Anyway, on with the story. :):):):)

"Hey, Pez. Coffee?" Jake McCarty asked as I walked into the office on Monday morning.

"Yeah." I mumbled, taking the cup he held up to me. "Where's Danny?"

"Stuck in traffic, probably." Jake said.

I snorted, thinking of what the wise Asian master would think about road rage on the freeway.

"Or maybe having some fun before work." Jake said as an afterthought.

I laughed outright at that, spilling coffee all over my hand.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" I said frantically, putting the cup on the edge of my desk.

Jake burst out laughing.

I glared at him, getting a napkin and wiping off my hand.

Little by little, Jake got his laughing under control, finally putting up his hand to cover the smile on his mouth.

"Don't even try to hide it, McCarty. I see the smile." I said, smiling slightly.

He moved his hand and shrugged. "It was funny."

"Uh-huh." I said, giving him a sideways glance while throwing the soaked napkin away.

Danny walked through the door then.

He looked at the both of us, finally shaking his head.

"I don't even want to know." He said.

I picked up my coffee off the desk and said, "So, McCarty, how's the rubber duckie situation coming along?" I asked, casually.

He looked at me with wide eyes, blushing. "You are an evil woman."

I just nodded, smiling.

Again, Danny looked from one of us to the other.

He sighed. "Okay, now you guys have to tell me what happened."

I just looked at Jake.

He sighed. "I made fun of Pez when she spilled her coffee all over her hand because she was laughing so hard."

"Uh-huh." Danny said.

"What the rookie is leaving out is the reason I was laughing." I said.

Jake looked at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't. He'd kill me!"

"I know."

Danny looked at me. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something Jake said about the reason you were late."

He looked back to the rookie. "What could you have possibly said that would make me want to kill you?"

"Nothing." Jake said quickly.

"Uh-huh. Pez?"

"He said that you were probably-"

"Stuck in traffic." Jake interupted, looking panicked.

Danny continued to look at me.

I continued. "He said you were probably having a little fun before work."

Jake groaned. "Pez." He whined.

Danny looked back to him.

Jake looked at Danny. His eyes widened. He practically sprinted from his chair and charged out the door, Danny following close behind.

I stood in the door to the office and watched Danny chasing Jake through the building.

I caught glimpses of them running between desks, in and out of filing cabinets and around chairs. All the other officers were just watching them, some laughing, some trying not to laugh. I just stood in the doorway, watching the show, trying to keep from laughing. If I started I'd never stop.

Danny finally caught up to Jake, tackling him and taking him down to the floor.

I heard Jake saying desperately, "Okay, man. I never said it. It won't happen again. I swear!"

Now I was laughing. They were less then ten feet away from me and when I started laughing they both looked my way. I quickly quieted my laughing but couldn't keep the smile away.

Danny and Jake looked at each other. Danny said, "Don't let it happen again." He stood up and helped Jake to his feet.

They shared a thought and looked back to me. I had the feeling I was going to need to leave soon.

They looked at each other again, shrugged, and started running towards me.

I took off down the hall, running around desks, through offices, over chairs, much as they had before. I looked over my shoulder and saw they were gaining ground on me. I was trying to keep from laughing because if I started I'd fall or they'd catch me.

I turned my attention back to running and almost didn't see the wooden table in front of me. I slid through the legs of the table like a baseball player sliding to first base.

I stood on the other side of the table, putting it between me and the guys.

They came to a stop on the other side of the table.

"What did I do to you guys?" I asked, only slightly out of breath.

Neither one of them answered me. Jake went to the left and Danny went to the right and I realized they were trying to flank me.

I took off down the hall again, circling around desks and heading back to the office.

I never made it.

Danny and Jake tackled me right in front of the captain's office, sending me to the floor. I tried to get back to my feet but Danny grabbed my ankle and flipped me onto my back.

Jake and Danny both started tickling me, until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"I give up! I give up!" I managed to gasp out.

Jake and Danny finally backed off, standing up and dusting off their jeans.

I sat up on my elbows, still laughing. Both Jake and Danny held out a hand to help me. I took both hands and they pulled me up so fast they nearly sent me back to the ground.

"Hey, watch it. I don't need to learn to fly." I said, trying to catch my breath.

Just then captain Bruno Dante walked in the front door, heading for his office. The very same office which were standing in front of.

The three of us shared a look and took off back to our office. We made it there in record time, all of us now out of breath.

We all burst out laughing as soon as we were safely behind the closed door.

As soon as I was able to breath again I asked, "Why did you guys come after me?"

They both just shrugged.

"That's what you get." Jake said.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Gabriel Bowman walked in, looking back over his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up with everybody?" he asked.

We all burst out laughing again.

Gabe just looked at us. "I don't wanna know."

"That's what I said." Danny replied.

"Yeah, look how well that worked out." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find out what happened here so I'll be right back." Gabe said. He went out of the office, closing the door behind him.

We were still laughing slightly when he returned.

"So, let me get this straight. Danny was chasing Jake because of something he had said and then you guys just decided it would be fun to chase Sara and ended up tickling her." We all nodded. He shook his head. "You guys have a weird partnership going on here."

I had finally recovered and said, "So, what are you doing here, Gabe?"

He shrugged. "Just dropped by to say hi."

"Uh-huh."

"Really. Although now I think lunch is in order so I can get the full story of what happened here."

"Whatever you say, Bowman." Danny said.

"Alright. We can all meet at my place at noon. I'll get takeout of some sorts." I said, my breathing finally normal again.

Everyone agreed. Gabriel stayed a few minutes more, then left so we could get to the stack of paperwork piled on the desk.

TBC...


	2. Who Sleeps Where

Disclaimer: Not gonna say it. Sue me if ya want. You'll only get this computer and my extensive video collection. Wait, scratch that. Dont sue me. I like my video collection. Dont own 'em, I'm just borrowing 'em, I promise I'll return 'em, eventually.

:NOTE: Again, if anyone seems a little out of character, I'm sorry but I'm writing this while on a sugar high and also, I'm sick so sugar and a cold do not mix so forgive any out of characterness. Thanks. :):):):)

Shortly before noon, the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jake said, answering the phone.

He listened for a moment then said, "Yeah, she's here."

He handed me the phone saying, "It's Gabriel."

I took the phone from him.

"Hey, Gabe. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have to back out of lunch today. I've got a buyer looking for a lunch date of sorts and I don't want to miss out on this kind of a deal." Gabriel said, sounding like he didn't want to meet with this buyer but was going to do it anyway.

"Yeah, that's cool, Gabe. How 'bout dinner tonight then?"

I could hear him leaving through pages on the other end of the line. "Yeah, sure. Dinner would be great."

"Okay, hold on." I said, putting my hand over the moutpiece of the phone.

"You guys up for dinner tonight instead of lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Alright, Gabe. See ya at about 7?"

"Sounds good. See ya then." He said.

"Alright. Bye, Gabe."

"Bye, Chief."

I hung up the phone.

"So what's up with our boy? He backing out of the full story?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no. Client wants a lunch meeting." I replied.

Danny just nodded.

I glanced at my watch. Close enough to lunch time.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"Anything other then soggy sandwiches and bad coffee would be nice." Jake said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Danny said.

I smiled. "Okay, Burger King sound good to you?"

They just nodded.

I grabbed my jacket and bike helmet off the coat rack and headed out the door saying, "Be back in a few, guys."

It took me less then twenty minutes to get to Burger King, order the food, and get back to the station.

As I walked into the building, I looked into Dante's office, seeing both Jake and Danny deep in coversation with the captain.

Dante glanced up as I walked by. I averted my eyes and kept walking towards the office.

I put the food on the desk just as Danny and Jake came in the office.

"Cap. wants to talk to you." Jake said.

"What did he want with you two?" I asked.

"Basically, I think we kind of got in trouble for this morning's events." Danny said, grabbing a bag of food and a coke out of the tray.

I sighed and headed towards Dante's office.

As I walked in Dante said, "Close the door."

I did. "What do you need, captain?"

"We got a new case in this morning. Seems as though we've got a serial killer on the lose." Dante said.

I stood in front of his desk. "Anything unusual about this particular killer?"

"Yeah, Petini, actually there is." I fought not to glare at him for the deliberate misprounouciation of my name. If he wasn't the captain I would've knocked him a good one a long time ago.

"And that is?" I asked, trying not to let my impatience shine through.

"This guy has traveled across the country, leaving a trail of bodies behind him yet no body has been able to catch him. Do you read the newspaper, Petini?"

"Uh, not often." I said, a little confused by the sudden change of subject.

Dante passed a file over his desk to me.

"As much as I dislike you, Petini, you are one of the best detectives in the precinct so I'm giving this to you. Include your partners if you need the help or don't, it's your choice. I want this case solved. Don't disappoint me."

I took the file from him, flipping through the contents quickly before saying, "Try not to. Anyting else?"

"Yeah. Don't pull another stunt like the one this morning again."

I tried to keep from laughing at the memory. "Yes, sir. We were just blowing off a little steam."

"That's what the punching bag is for."

"Yes, sir." I said, turning towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing."

I turned back around but didn't move away from the door. "Yes, cap.?"

"Keep an eye on McCarty. You're his training officer yet you let him run blind half the time."

"That's the way I learned from my training officer." I stated.

"McCarty's not you."

I nodded. "Alright, captain."

I opened the door and walked out. I started walking back to the office, looking at the file while I walked.

When I got back to the office, Danny and Jake had both looked at me expectantly.

I tossed the file on the desk.

"We got a new case." I stated.

My mind returned back to the conversation I just had with Dante. He was unusually nice, or about as nice as he could get. He actually said I was good cop. That was definitly wierd.

"Sara." Danny said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jerked my head toward him. "Uh, what?"

"Have you heard a word I just said?" he asked.

"No, sorry." I said.

"What were you thinking about so hard, Pez?" Jake asked.

"Dante, of all people." I said.

"Well, get your mind off him and onto this case. Nationwide serial killer just right into your lap. Don't let him slip through your fingers." Danny said.

"Never." I said.

"That's my girl." He said, smiling a little.

"Let's go see the lastest crime scene." Jake said.

"Yeah." Dannt agreed.

As soon as we left the crime scene we all headed back to my apartment. It was nearly seven.

The scene had been pretty bad, the body murdered execution style, one shot to the head.

Looked more mob execution then serial murder except for the fact that the vic had three of his fingers cut off.

I shivered at the memory.

I made it back to my place before Jake and Danny due to the fact that on my Buell I could weave in and out of the traffic.

I left the door open for them and they came in a few minutes later.

I was already on the phone ordering a couple pizzas.

Gabriel arrived a five after seven. His normally rumpled cloths looking even worse.

"Jeez, Gabe. What happened to you?" I asked, trying to hide a smile and failing.

He just grinned at me. "I fell alseep on the couch. Just woke up about twenty minutes ago."

Jake laughed softly.

The pizza arrived a few minutes after Gabe. I paid the delivery man, grabbed a few beers from the fridge and put everything on the coffee table.

We all sat on the floor, me and Danny on one side;Jake and Gabriel on the other.

By the time we'd finished the pizza and the full story of the days events, we'd all gone through three beers.

All of us being drunk proved to be very intersting. After giggling about a few really lame jokes we all decided it would be fun to play spin the bottle.

Gabe reached over, grabbing one of the empty beer bottles from the table and handed it to me.

"You go first." He told me, his speech slightly slurred.

Had I been sobe I wouldn't have even thought of playing spin the bottle with a bunch of guys, much less going first.

By the end of the game, I had kissed all three of them and watched as they very drunkly tried to avoid kissing each other.

Since none of them could stand up without falling down I suggested they stay here for the night.

"Just, lay down somewhere." I said, heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Sara?" Gabe asked, although since he was very drunk my name came out "Sawa" and the rest of his words were barely understandable.

Danny and Jake both snikered. I think Gabe was the only one of us who was well and truly drunk. I was sober enough to have at least some brain function, Danny wasn't all that drunk at all and Jake, well Jake's from Cali. Three beers didn't affect him very much either.

I seriously doubt Gabe was much of a drinker.

"Whatever." I said.

I took a quick shower and when I emerged from the bathroom I found Danny asleep on the couch, Jake sleeping on the carpet in front of the t.v. and Gabe sleeping in my bed. Great.

I crawled into bed on the other side from Gabe, trying not to wake him. Once I'd gotten comfortable, Gabriel rolled over, slinging his arm around my waist.

I stiffened as his arm tightened around my waist.

He buried his face in my back, between my shoulder blades.

I relaxed little by little. I soon joined the guys in dreamland, feeling safe in someone arms, even if it was Gabriel.

TBC...


	3. A Kiss Or Two

Disclaimer: Dont own 'em. Just having a little fun with 'em. rethinks that, realizing how extremely wrong that sounded umm...i'm just using them for my story.

A/N: lots of mutual flirting between Gabe and Sara. Dont really know

what I'm gonna write till it gets written so i dont know how much or

how far they might go. :):):):)

:NOTE: more of the teasing lines and lame humor so out of character

or not, i dont know. i'm just writing what i think up. or whatever

the evil muse makes me write

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. The ringing sounded

louder then it should have. Ten bucks says that's partly from the

drunkeness of last night.

I groaned, reaching over to pick up the phone from it's cradle by the

bed, having to reach over Gabriel to get to it.

"Pezzini." I answered groggily.

"Petzini." Dante's voice gave me the creeps sometimes.

"What's up captain?"

"You know where your partners are?" he asked.

I glanced at the couch. "Yeah, they're both over here. Why?"

"I need all three of you down here. Now." And he hung up. Bastard.

I placed the phone back in the cradle and snuggled back under the

covers. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move at all.

Gabriel snuggled closer to me, mumbling something in his sleep.

I smiled. Not that hard to believe he talks in his sleep.

I felt a sudden tension in his arm wrapped around my waist, letting me

know he was awake.

"'Morning, Gabe." I said, on the verge of falling asleep again.

"'Morning, Sara." He said, voice still heavy with sleep. We both layed there for a few moments in comfortable silence.

Gabriel groaned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Major headache." He said.

"Understandable."

His arm tightened around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, at least I get to wake up next to you. I think my headache

just subsided." He said, jokingly.

I laughed a little, not wanting to wake Danny and Jake.

"So what exactly happened last night? Only thing I remember was a

long conversation over pizza and beers and then waking up next to you."

I looked at him, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"You don't remember suggesting we all play spin the bottle?"

He widened his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't. Did I?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and you suggested that I go first.

Needless to say, you're no slouch in the kissing department." I said,

teasing him.

He blushed a little.

I rolled over so I was facing him and could look at him without having

to look over my shoulder.

He sat up in the bed, leaning his back against the wall that posed as

a headboard for me.

"You think they remember that?" he asked, tilting his head in the

general direction of the couch.

"Probably. None of us were as drunk as you seemed to be."

He leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm not much of a drinker

most times."

"I noticed." I said, sitting up as well.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Dante."

He shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, and you haven't even met him."

He looked me, humor glowing in his eyes. "I feel sorry for you.

Although I am a bit surprised you haven't smashed his face in yet."

He smiled at me.

I smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Gabriel." I fake-whined.

Then the phone rang, again. I had to reach across Gabriel's legs to

get it this time.

"Whoa, Sara, slow down girl." He said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Bite me." I said, grinning.

"Gladly."

"Why, Mr. Bowman, are you flirting with me?" I asked, in

mock-seriousness.

"But of course." He said.

I laughed and picked up the phone.

"Pezzini."

"Hey, Pez." A familar voice said.

"Vicky, how ya doing?" I asked the Medical Examinor.

"Pretty good. I got an I.D. on that John Doe you brought in last

night."

"Oh, good. What's the name?"

There was a long pause. "Vic?"

"Christopher Dante, Bruno Dante's younger brother."

It was my turn to be silent. "Pez? Still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Umm, I'll get back to you, Vic. Thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up.

Well, now I know why Dante was so anxious to get this case solved.

Also might explain why he was being so nice.

"Pez?" Gabriel's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just an I.D. on a murder vic."

Gabriel looked like he wanted to ask more but he didn't. Smart kid.

I got up out of bed and went to the couch. I just stood there looking

at Danny and Jake sleeping. They looked like two little kids at a

sleepover. I nearly laughed at the thought.

I bent over the back of the couch and started shaking Danny until he

finally opened his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said, groggily.

"Good. Now go get a shower. We're needed down at the station." I

said, moving over to Jake.

It took a little more shaking but I finally got him up, too.

While Danny headed off to shower, Jake said, "I'm going to go get some

breakfast. Want anything?"

"Just get a big box of donuts and some coffee." I said, looking to

Danny for his agreement. He nodded his head.

"What about you?" Jake asked Gabriel, who was know leaning against my

kitchen counter.

"Bring enough donuts and coffee for everyone." Gabe said.

Jake nodded, heading out the door, grabbing his jacket and keys along

the way.

As soon as Jake left I walked over to stand by Gabriel. We just stood

in comfortable silence until we heard the shower cut on.

"So what exactly did I do last night that might be considered foolish

or be used against me at a later time?" Gabe asked.

I laughed. "Well, let's see. You suggested playing spin the bottle.

You told me to go first and when I had to kiss you, you acted like you

were trying to choke me with your tongue. You asked to sleep in my

bed, calling me Sawa like a little kid and to top it all off, you were

completely sloshed."

He slapped himself on the forehead and groaned once I'd finished.

"But I seriously doubt those two remember much of that," I said.

He just looked at me like 'Yeah right.'

I held out my hands, shrugging.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to know the details of what happened

that morning. If you hadn't been so curious that would've never

happened." I said.

"Oh, and by the way. I think those partners of yours have a new

nickname for you." Gabe said, his eyes and facial expression taking

on an evil glint.

I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know. 'Tickle Me Elmo', maybe. You know, something

along those embarassing lines."

I glared at him. "They haven't made up any nicknames like that."

"Not yet. I could just accidentally let it slip at some point or

another."

"You are one evil little human being."

He just smiled. "I may be evil, but this evil just spent the night in

your bed."

It was my turn to blush. He laughed at me and I promptly smacked him

upside the head.

"Hey, ow! No need to get violent." He said, holding the back of his

head.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, let's see. Thanks to last nights' conversation, I now know

you're ticklish so I'd watch what you say." He said.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yes, really."

"Well, if you plan on tickling me, you're gonna have to catch me

first." I know, that line is such a cliche line but hey, it got the

desired reaction.

"Then you'd better start running, 'cause otherwise you'd make it to

easy."

I smiled and darted across the room, putting the couch between us.

"Oooh, I'm impressed. Using a piece of furniture for protection. Why, Pezzini I think you're slipping."

I repsonded by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, hey. No need to get cruel." He teased.

It wasn't until then that I realized what we were doing. I didn't put

a stop to it, mainly because I was enjoying it. Flirting was

natural. We'd been friends long enough that a little mutual flirting

wasn't all that unexpected. Neither was the teasing. What I hadn't

expected was the attraction to Gabriel that seemed to have formed overnight, although I knew that it had been there for a nice long while.

Gabe took advantage of my thinking process and leaped over the couch.

I had just enough time to move away from the couch before he made a grab for me.

I barely stayed out of his reached but as I was running by the bed, he

caught me, throwing me onto the bed instead of the floor, for which I

was grateful. Hitting the floor just didn't sound very appealing

right this minute.

I was already laughing so I was pretty much helpless when Gabe started

his onslaught, tickling me until I couldn't breath at all.

I'd more then once said "I give up" but still he kept on tickling. I

was doubled over laughing and gasping for breath when he finally

stopped.

It took me a few minutes to calm my laughing and a few more to get my

breathing under control.

When I could finally lay flat on my back without being doubled over I

looked at him. He had an arm on each side of me, propping himself up,

watching me.

I was still smiling a little when he bent his head down to me. When

his lips met mine they were soft, gentle. The first kiss was an

innocent brush of lips. When he pulled back I leaned forward,

catching his lips with mine this time. I ran my tongue across his

lip, asking him without words. He opened his mouth and the kiss

deepened, his tongue in my mouth and mine in his.

I heard the door to the bathroom open but barely acknowledged it

until Danny cleared his throat, causing us both to jump.

"Hope I'm not interupting." He said, smiling slightly.

I glared at him.

He held up his hands in surrender.

Just then the front door opened and Jake walked in. He stopped short

when he saw me and Gabriel on the bed, raising his eyebrows at me.

I looked at Gabriel. "Busted." I said.

He nodded, sitting up.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked, walking to the kitchen with a box

of donuts and a tray of coffee.

"Don't look at me." Danny said. "I just got out of the shower.

Speaking of which. Pez, did I take all my clothes home already?"

"I think there's a pair of jeans in the closet that aren't mine. You

can borrow one of my shirts."

Both Jake and Gabriel looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Jake said.

Gabe just shook his head.

"Don't even think anything, guys. When we had to work late shifts we

came over here to shower and change since it was easier and closer

then my house so I kept a few changes of clothes here." Danny

explained.

Gabe and Jake nodded their understanding.

I looked at Jake. "Speaking of changing, I see you look fresh now."

"Yeah, I stopped by my place, had a quick shower and changed." Jake

replied.

"And you still managed to pick up breakfast. Jeez, Danny. You take

to long to get ready. Jake went home, showered, changed and got

breakfast and made it back here just as you were getting out of the

shower." I teased.

Danny shrugged. "Part of being a wise Asian master."

"Riiiiight." I said.

Then the phone rang. Again.

I reached over, picking it up for the third time.

"Pezzini."

"Petzini, where are you?" Dante. Great.

"We're still at my apartment. We can't exactly come to work in

yesterday's clothes now can we captain?"

"Well, hurry up and get down here." Dante said, not sounding the

least bit understanding. Selfish pig.

"We're working on it." I said. I was talking to air though, since

Dante had already hung up.

"We're still needed at the office so we'd better hurry up and eat." I

told everyone.

Jake groaned. Danny just shook his head, taking a cup of coffee from

the cardboard tray.

I got two cups, handing one to Gabriel. He took it, his hand brushing

mine and lingering for a little longer then was necessary. Not that I

was complaining.

I smiled at him, glad that the boys couldn't see it.

I sat beside him on the bed and said, "As soon as we finish eating you

need to call your wife."

Danny said, "I already told her I might stay over. She had already

assumed we'd be drinking. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what

happens next." He looked pointedly at me and Gabriel.

I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything.

After we'd finished eating and I'd gotten dressed, I began digging

through my kitchen drawers trying to find and extra key to my

apartment.

It's around here somewhere, I thought.

I finally found it deep in the junk drawer.

I tossed the key to Gabriel. "Stay as long as you want. Lock up when

you leave."

He smiled, catching the key in mid-air. "Aye, aye captain."

I rolled my eyes.

Gabriel walked us to the door and I waved Danny and Jake ahead.

I knew they wouldn't go far so I thought, screw it and pulled Gabriel

closer for a quick kiss. What started out as quick ended up taking to

long because it was Jake who cleared his throat this time.

I pulled away somewhat reluctantly.

"Lock-up when you leave." I said.

"Alright." Gabe said.

I turned and started walking down the hallway towards Danny and Jake.

Danny looked at me like a father who just caught his daughter kissing

her boyfriend and Jake looked at me in much the same way.

"What?" I said, holding my hands out.

Jake shook his head and Danny gave me a look that clearly said we'd

talk about this later.

I was never going to hear the end of it now

TBC...

special thnks to Divamercury (hope i spelled that right) for checking this for me...therefore ne mistakes are all mine. :):):):)

p.s. sorry bout the possibly screwed up formatting...while i was uploading something scrwed up and now i think the chapter's formatting is weird or confusing or just messed up so please forgive me for it...i'll try to fix it if i can for the next chap.

p.p.s. it might be a few days b4 i get another chap posted cause i've got 2 other fics i'm working on and i need to update those b4 someone tries to strangle me or something like that :):):):)

VampHunter


	4. The Race

Disclaimer: if ya dont kno it by now, then refer to previous chaps.

:NOTE: in case anyone who reads my Witchblade fanfic are also fans of my two Anita Blake fics, i'm sorry i didnt update like i said i would but i just kinda hit a block. in the case of this fic, i havent hit a block yet cause it's a new fic...ne way...i'll get everything up to date soon. :):):):)

A/N: Mistakes are all mine. Thnks Divamercury for the spell check. :)

As soon as we walked outside I said, "I'll meet you guys there."

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, giving me an odd look.

"I'm going to work. Although since I know I'm gonna have to have a nice long talk with you two, I'm taking my bike. This way, I don't have to tell ya anything till we get to work." I didn't even wait for a reply, just headed over to where I'd parked my bike.

As usual, I got to the precinct building before Jake and Danny did. One of the many benefits of owning a motocycle.

I smiled to myself as they walked into the office. I had already gotten their coffee and was working on what little paperwork we had left from the day before.

Danny sat down across from me and immediatly started talking.

"So what was up with what I saw?" he asked.

I didn't even look at him. "Depends, what'd you see?"

"Yeah, Danny. What did you see? I kind of arrived to late to catch anything." Jake stated.

Danny looked at Jake. "I saw those two kissing on the bed when I came out of the shower. Gotta admit, not something I thought I'd see from you, Pez." He said, turning back to me and leaning back in the chair.

Jake looked at me. "Damn, Pez. You must have really wanted that kiss to do it where either Danny or me could've seen it."

"Actually, if you must know, it was unexpected on my part." I said, still not looking up.

"Uh-huh. Looked pretty expected in my opinion." Danny stated.

I did look up now, tossing my head to get a strand of hair out of my face. "And why is that, oh wise one?" I asked, smiling.

He pretended to think about his answer and said, "Oh, probably because of the fact that you were both laying on the bed."

"Yeah, Pez. Why were you guys on the bed? And how did you get there?" Jake spoke up.

I glanced at him. "Like I'm really gonna tell you that."

He smiled. "Fine, I'll find out from Gabriel."

"He probably wouldn't tell you either." I stated, now feeling near as confident about that as I sounded.

I looked back at Danny when I heard him talking. "Hey, Gabriel. It's Danny. Quick question for you."

I lunged over the desk, grabbing for the phone. Danny used the advantage of his chair on being on wheels and slid out of my reach.

"Hold on, Gabe." He said. He held up the phone to me. "You want this?"

I was already coming at the desk, preparing to lunge at him again. "That would be nice." I practically growled.

"Come and get it." Danny said.

I reached for it again but he pulled it out of my reach. "Give me the damn phone, Danny."

"Not until you tell me what happened. Or until he tells me." Danny said, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Nothing, just Pez wanting to get the phone away from me." Danny said. I'm assuming Gabriel had asked what was going on.

"Anyway. About that question. Could you please inform me and Jake how you and Sara ended up on the bed kissing this morning?" Danny asked him, moving around the desk. He reached over and turned on the speaker phone before I could do anything to stop him.

"Why don't you get Sara to tell you?" Gabe asked.

"She won't tell. Trust me we've tried." Jake said.

"You tell them, Gabriel, and it will be the last thing you say." I said, glaring at Danny.

Gabe chuckled. "That's no way for a cute little plus toy to talk." He said. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Would you really like me to recall what happened last night when you were totally sloshed?" I asked Gabriel in my most angelic voice.

"Devil woman." He said.

"Damn straight." I said, grinning at Jake and Danny.

Danny reached over and turned off the speaker phone, returning it to a two person phone conversation.

"Yeah. Okay. Great. See you later." Was Danny's end of the remaining conversation before he hung up the phone.

"Well?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well what?" He asked.

"I told you he wouldn't tell you." I stated smugly.

Danny shrugged. "Oh well. I'll find out eventually. Get one of you drunk enough and ya might spill." He smiled.

I moved back to my chair, sitting down and pulling out another folder in the ever shrinking pile of paperwork.

"Like that is ever gonna happen." I said.

Jake and Danny both grabbed a folder and started working.

By noon we had finished every bit of paperwork on our desk and had started on our current case.

After we all went over the information in the file Dante came to the door. "Petzini, Woo, McCarty, in my office. Now." He said.

We walked into his office right behind him. He sat down in big leather chair.

"There's been another murder. Same M.O. as the serial killer we're after. Down in the warehouse district." He said.

We just nodded, heading out the door.

When we were on our way to the latest crime scene I told them what Vicky had told me earlier.

"Wow, Dante has a brother. Hard to believe there's more of him." Jake said.

Danny and I nodded our agreement.

I had the file on all the previous murders from across the country. I was looking for similarities in the victim's. Aside from all the vic's being Caucasion and fairly young there really wasn't much that was similar in the vic's.

I handed the file to Danny to look over.

We arrived at what looked to be a storage warehouse for furniture of all types.

The body was pretty obvious as you walked in, placed on a couch in the center of the warehouse.

There was blood all over the plastic covered couch. the couch was beige so the plastic covering was more then a good thing.

After examinig the body and the crime scene, finding nothing obviously helpful we walked outside. The stench of blood can get pretty overwhelming if you have to inhale it for to long.

"Notice anything?" Danny asked as soon as we hit fresh air.

"Nothing different I could see except for the obviously posed postition of the body." Jake said.

I nodded.

We spent a little over thirty minutes more at the crime scene, searching for clues and other things that could help in the investigation.

As soon as we got back to the precinct, I grabbed my helmet and keys and took off. It was after five and I was dead tired.

I called ahead, checking to see if Gabriel was there or if he was still at his apartment. When no one answered I called his apartment. He answered on the second ring.

"Talismaniac."

"Hey, Gabe." I said, suddenly unsure what to say.

"Hey, Sara. What's up?"

"You wanna come over for dinner? I think I might actually have some food in the fridge." I joked.

He laughed. "Sure. You on your way home now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." He said.

"We'll see who gets there first." I said, hoping he'd catch the challenge.

"Oh, so it's a race now?" he asked, obviously smiling on the other end.

"But of course."

"Well, I guess there's only three words left to say." He stated simply.

"And those are?"

"Ready. Set. Go."

We both hung up at pretty much the same time. I took off out the door, running to my bike.


	5. Danny's Warning

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies so if ya dont like me using the characters, tuff. :)

A/N: I dont know where this is going right now but reader beware, the rating may or may not change very soon. :):):):)

I got home in six minutes, which is a record, even for me. Surely Gabe couldn't have gotten there quicker then that.

I ran up to my apartment, unlocked the door and charged inside. I was right. He hadn't arrived yet.

I threw everything on the kitchen counter and started to clean up a little. There wasn't much of a mess but all the beer bottles and pizza boxes needed to be put in the trash.

As soon as I threw everything away, I heard someone unlocking the door.

I smiled to myself, glad he had kept the key.

I ran a hand through my hair, getting it out of my face, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

The door opened and Gabriel walked in. He shut the door behind him without turning around and locked it.

He walked towards me and I felt my heart speed up a little and my breath catch in my throat. No matter what anyone said, Gabriel, with his tousled hair and baggy clothes, was handsome. A boyish type handsome but handsome all the same.

He came to stop in front of me, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. The smile was one that said he knew what I was thinking and was thinking the same thing.

I gave my own small smile and closed the small distance between us, putting my arms around his neck. I crossed my arms at the wrists behind his neck and looked him in the eyes.

He got the hint and leaned down the small distance until our lips met. The moments that followed were a blur of lust and heat.

We parted a while later. I knew it was only minutes but it felt like hours.

"I missed you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine, his hands behind my back.

"I missed you to." I whispered.

We stayed that way until a knock on the door made us both jump apart.

"I forgot to mention I ordered us a pizza." Gabe said.

I laughed and went to get the door.

Instead of opening the door to a pizza delivery guy, I opened it to Jake and Danny. I groaned when I saw that they were holding two pizza boxes and a twelve pack of cokes. No beers this time. Mixed blessing. I could've thrown them out if they got drunk enough.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, nothing." I called sarcastically. "Just my partners."

Gabe came to stand beside me. "What are you two doing here?"

"Came to make sure you two don't do anything drastic." Danny said, pushing past us into the apartment.

"Would throwing both of you out count as drastic?" I asked as Jake followed Danny.

"Yep. Of course, you could throw us out but then the whole station would know who you're dating and that I found you two kissing on the bed." Danny said.

Gabe and I looked at each other and said simultaniously, "You can stay."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Danny stated, setting the pizza box on the coffee table.

"This time we've got soda. No getting drunk and having major hangovers at work." Jake spoke up.

"Gee, you read my mind." I stated sarcastically.

Jake and Danny just looked at me.

I took Gabriel's hand and we all sat down around the coffee table. Gee, this looks familar.

"So, do you two have a hidden agenda tonight?" I asked.

Danny just shook his head. "Just having dinner with the partner and her boyfriend."

"You know, Danny. You're really bad at lieing." Gabe said.

I smirked.

Danny just shrugged. "Maybe, but the hidden agenda doesn't come till later. Right now, there's pizza and soda so let's eat."

By the time both pizzas were gone and all the soda cans we lying in various places around us, we had discussed everything from the weather (lame I know. Jake brought it up) to our more recent cases, to the creepy fact of Dante actually having a family.

By then it was nearly midnight. Danny and Jake stood up and started cleaning up their mess.

As they were walking out the door, Danny grabbed Gabriel by the arm and dragged him out the door saying to me, "We'll be right back."

Gabe looked at me and shrugged. I smiled and went to sit on the couch. Knowing Danny, this might take a while.

I was right.

Ten minutes later, Gabriel walked back into the room and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Let me guess. Danny did the 'dad thing' and gave you a lecture." I said, turning off the T.V. and turning to face him.

He looked at me. "Yeah. Now I really have reason to be careful around him. I think his exact words went along the lines of, 'You hurt her, I kill you'."

I laughed. "It took him nearly ten minutes to tell you that?"

He nodded. "That and that I had better be a good boy."

"Oh, I bet that came with some interesting visuals."

He nodded. "Oh, yeah."

We both laughed.

After a few minutes I said, "You want to crash here or do you have to go home?"

He looked at me. "I closed the shop up. I don't have to go home until tomorrow."

I grinned. "Good. I think I might have something you can sleep in."

I got up and went to look for a pair of sweats and a shirt for him to wear to bed.

I finally came up with what I was looking for.

I tossed the sweats to him and he went to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into my normal sleeping attire, shorts and a spegetti strap shirt.

When he came out of the bathroom he leaned against the door jam and looked at me.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking back at him.

The staring contest went on until he smiled and started walking towards me.

He sat down next to me on the bed and put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Sleeping arrangments?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him, my head still mostly on his shoulder.

"If you can be a good boy and not piss Danny off we can share the bed." I said, smiling.

He laughed. "I've got a feeling that pissing Danny off might not be a good thing where you're concerned."

I laughed as well. "You got that right. He acts like my dad, always checking on my boyfriends, wanting to know where I'm going to be. Yep, definitly a dad wannabe." I said, still laughing.

Gabriel kissed the top of my head. "Well, I promise I won't do anything to make your adopted dad mad at me. Well, at least nothing to major." He said this last in a whisper against my ear.

I shivered and sat up a little looking at him.

"Better not tell Danny that." I whispered as our lips met.

When we pulled apart I said, "Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Gabe said.

I crawled up to the top of the bed and crawled under the covers, patting the spot next to me, indicating he should join me.

When we were both settled under the covers he wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into the warmth of him. I finally felt safe. I drifted off to sleep, thinking how good it was to finally feel safe.

TBC...


	6. Work

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

I woke the next morning to the sun shining on my face. I looked at my alarm clock. Seeing that I still had an hour to sleep, I cuddled into Gabriel's arms and let sleep drift over me again.

When I woke again it was to my alarm clock going off. More specifically to Gabriel jumping out of his skin.

"My God, Sara. That thing's loud enough to wake the dead." He said as I reached over and slapped said item until it shut up.

"That's the whole idea. If it's not loud, I won't hear, I'll over sleep, be late for work, and give Dante another reason to chew my ass out." I replied, trying to cuddle back under the covers.

Gabriel tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me against him.

Before either of us could make another move, the phone rang.

"I'm gonna smash that phone if it rings one more time." I grumbled, reaching for the annoying object.

"Pezzini." I grumbled into the phone.

"Pez, hey."

"Hey, Danny. What's up?"

"We've got another murder."

I groaned. "Another one? Can't this guy give it a rest?"

"Apparently not. Meet us at the scene."

I got a pen and a notepad I kept in a drawer beside the bed and took down the address.

"Give me twenty minutes." I said and hung up.

I rolled onto my back, groaning because I didn't want to get up and go see another body.

"Let me guess. The killer has struck again?" Gabriel said.

I just nodded. "I've got to get a shower."

"Can I help?" he asked, playfully.

I grinned. "Dream on."

He grinned, too. "Oh, believe me, I will."

I blushed and he laughed.

I practically growled while I got some clothes and headed for the shower. I shut the bathroom door on his laughter.

When I stepped out of the shower, Gabriel was in the kitchen area, supposedly making breakfast.

Suddenly I had a thought. I knew he'd heard the shower cut off but I hadn't made any noise when I opened the door so, leaving the bathroom door open, I walked quietly across the room, sneaking up behind him.

I could smell what he was cooking, a classic bacon and eggs. I was no more then a foot from him when he suddenly turned around yelling, "Boo!"

I jumped and made a sound that sounded like a yip. He laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall to the floor any minute.

"That was mean." I said.

He tried to get his laughing under control and said between laughing fits, "Oh, and like it would've been nice if you'd done it?"

I failed to hide a smile. "Yeah, actually it would've been fair."

"How so?" he said, his laughter subsiding.

"Because you made me blush earlier. It would only be fair if I scared you." I stated.

His smile widened. "What kind of logic is that?"

"My logic."

He laughed.

"Well, I've got to go. Danny sounded kinda urgent. My guess would be we got a whole new load of paperwork to finish today." I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Oh, no. You are going to sit right there and eat a normal breakfast for once." Gabe said, grabbing my helmet and keys before I could get to them.

I groaned. "Come on, I've got to go see another body. I don't need to be tossing my breakfast all over the scene." I know that was weak but hey, a girl's gotta try something.

Gabe just looked at me.

I sighed. "Alright, alright." He's the only one I'd give in to so easily.

I sat at the table.

After we both finished eating I grabbed my helmet, keys and jacket and gave Gabe a quick kiss before heading out the door.


End file.
